User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Buckimion page. Please take a moment and review The Cleveland Show Wiki Editing Guide which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 03:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Buckimion, can I please be unblocked? I just want to help out around the Seth McFarlane wiki's. I think we just got off to the wrong foot. Please consider man. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 01:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking things over, but I will say that it's a matter of "when", not "if." My biggest concern at this point is if you know the difference between something new & useful and useless padding of existing edits? With four more weeks left in this season, you will find me shorter tempered than usual on Sunday/Monday/Tuesday, but perhaps more patient the rest of the week, especially with some details that have yet to make it into the official policy pages. By example, we are no longer supporting Wikipedia in new or revised links. If a link to an outside source is warranted for things that might need further explaining, it is now preferred to link to an official site or news source. HOWEVER, we are not going on a "search and destroy" to remove every existing wikipedia link already on the wikis. By warranted, it is meant for odd references, not common things like films or band titles. --Buckimion (talk) 12:34, April 22, 2014 (UTC) For one I'll re read the wiki's editing guidelines. For two I'll only add new information and not edit older pages. Or you could just tell me what you need done and I'll do that. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 16:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC) If you haven't noticed, I did go ahead and remove your blocks on Family Guy and American Dad. I'll wait and see how things go there before removing it here but this should be inconsequential unless you spot a misspelling, in which case simply advise. Other items that I don't get too far into is quotes, although we do require that non-quotes be kept to a minimum and quotes must always end in spoken words. I am also replacing the mishmash of parenthesis and brackets on necessary non-quotes with italicized brackets, but this is only because I have to review a page anyway and should not be made a primary job. There may be a few bits of pre-recorded music that have not been turned into notes, such as that @#$$%$ opera in "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" that even Jasonbres can't name. American Dad has a LOT of bit characters that need to be added to episodes since they were not named until later episodes. (That is actually my summer project, but as long as the scene is identified on either the page or summary, it would be acceptable.) A complete episode listing for Jackson is also a necessity. Older pages are slowly being reviewed and updated when necessary, but don't feel like everything has to be done at once. I get an email every time a page is edited and getting a "ding" in the inbox quickly wears out its welcome. --Buckimion (talk) 17:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC)